The Ties That Bind
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Four beings, four unlikely heroes. Two Inklings and two Octolings must put aside differences set up before they were even born to fight an enemy that has silently been manipulating both sides into a war that will ravage their world. Will they succeed or will they plunge their families and races into mass genocide? Alternate Universe. Reviews welcome.
1. Prologue: Funeral

Prologue: Funeral

Inside the building, many people, both Inklings and Octolings had gathered to pay their respects for the dead that the funeral honored. Four jars, each containing various amounts of purple ink, were lined up on the table in front of them, each with a name inscribed on a little card in front of them. The four names in order read 'Sue, Shi, Octavian, and Octa'.

The officiates of the funeral, the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, who were the news reporters, stood up and began to speak. Several attendants at the funeral, Inklings and Octolings alike, looked at them with confusion, wondering why they would be leading this funeral.

"Now, we know what you're thinking.' Callie, the long black haired individual, said, holding up her hands to start to calm everyone down (even though the only thing that was making them less calm was the innate, instinct-bred fear that the other species would inevitably try to kill them). "Why are we leading this funeral?"

"Well, we have an answer." Marie said, running her fingers through her short, white hair.

"And that answer is." Callie said.

"Just get on with it." Every attendant shouted at the Squid Sisters (A/N the Octolings don't dislike the Squid Sisters because they don't discriminate the Octolings like most Inklings do—this isn't necessarily important now, but it will be later on).

"Alright, alright." Callie and Marie said, grinning nervously and holding up their hands. "Well, to tell you how these four brave heroes died, we have to start at the very beginning, how they first met and became friends."

Rules for this fic:

Normally, I wouldn't do this, but since I'm deviating so far from how Splatoon normally is, I figured I'd do this. In fact, in some places, I'm going the exact opposite of canon. I figured I'd let people know how they can be mad at me now rather that just as they start the first chapter. XD

1) In this instead of gaining human formes at 14, the Inklings (and Octolings) ae born as humans and later on by their own training develop the ability to use their ink formes. I'm doing this because it will be so confusing for me to remember whether younger Inklings/Octolings are squids/octopi or not.

2) I'm not going to try to keep up with the names of guns, brushes, and rollers. I'm not even sure if I'm even going to have weapons or not.

3) This will have many DBZ style elements (you'll find out what I mean later)

4) I tend to make my own rules. Be prepared for stuff that you don't expect ;D


	2. Introductions

Chapter One: Introductions

Sorry, forgot to mention (or make) a couple more rules—oops. The reason I'm mentioning these specifically instead of putting them under the 'I make my own rules' category is because these directly affect Splatoon canon (more like break it ;P) and I wanted to clarify so I don't get asked questions later on (just in case).

5) Hair color is permanent. No changing like in the game. It's far too complicated and confusing for me to keep up with a constantly changing hairstyle. Also, it's more like human hair (not tentacles—still has similar shapes to the normal, but it isn't like a tentacle)

6) Ink is blood. By this I mean that they use ink attacks without the use of weapons (it's DBZ style, remember ;P)

7) Ink colors vary by person, but people can have the same color. Like with hair, it doesn't change, but there are different variations of ink and different properties (which don't vary by color, but by person and their own capabilities) (this doesn't mean special attacks, but it does mean that people can manipulate the properties of their ink (this basically is like the sub weapons) (e.g. explosive ink, or even flaming or frozen/freezing ink))

8) Special attacks (the attacks that require a full ink meter in game—examples (which might or might not be in this) would be the Kraken or the Inkstrike) exist (but, obviously, I'm bringing my own twist to them XP)

Now, on to the fic.

Sue walked quietly and cautiously through the rain, her long orange hair swinging with the small momentum of her movements. Said hair had darker orange spots in it and seemed to resemble squid tentacles. She squinted her purple eyes to improve her vision. Her blue t-shirt and purple shorts were soaked, causing her to shiver. Her ears, which weren't completely covered by her hair, were dripping with water. She wore purple gloves which sort of protected her hands. Her brown boots kept out some of the rain, but it was raining harder than her boots could keep out. Her destination was clear: her best friend's house. She was trying to remain stealthy for several reasons. The Inklings didn't really like the Octolings so they wouldn't really like the fact of her going into their turf and the Octolings didn't like Inklings and some of them would do god knows what to her simply because she was an Inkling. Though, she could fight for herself and was a pretty powerful fighter, she didn't think she wanted an entire city block to fight her all at once.

She finally reached her best friend's door, knocking on it. A boy with light blue hair opened the door. He had on a blue scarf that curled down the back of his neck. He wore a light red shirt and light blue pants. He wore boots about the same color as Sue's, but they were slightly bigger. His hair had darker blue spots in it and it curled around his head similar to an octopus tentacles. His eyes were blue, his expression confusion.

"Sue?" he asked, noticing that his best friend was soaked.

"Hi, Octavian." Sue said, chuckling a little.

"Come in." Octavian said, moving out of the way so the shivering Sue could enter his house.

"What brings you here?" Octavian asked, grabbing a glass from his cupboard.

"What" Sue asked, showing a toothy smile. "I can't come see my best friend and spend time with him?"

"You hate the rain." Octavian said, putting the glass in his hand under Sue's dripping hair until it was halfway filled up. "Water?"

"Ha ha." Sue said, shaking her head violently to get some of the water out of her hair. Octavian brought her a large blanket and a change of clothes. Sue walked into a nearby room, taking off her wet clothes and changing into the dry ones. She put her wet clothes in the washing machine in the laundry room, washing them.

"So" Octavian said as Sue walked out, wrapped in the huge blanket. "What brings you here on this less than fine day?"

"I came to see you." Sue said. "It is your birthday after all."

"I'm not really celebrating it this year." Octavian said. "The last thing I want is another horrible outcome like last year."

"What about the first time we met? That was sort of a horrible outcome." Sue asked, the two of them laughing at the memory of their first meeting.

 _Flashback—ten years ago_

The young Inkling ran quickly through the demilitarized zone (the area between the Inkling turf and the Octoling turf). She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a blue heart on the front. She wore green shorts and white shoes. Her eyes were purple and her hair was long and orange.

Chasing her were five Octolings, each of them with purple hair and yellow eyes. There were two girls and three boys. The two girls wore goggles and pinker clothes, but the others had bandanas around their necks and bluer clothes. The seeming leader had kelp in his hair, which flowed behind him like a scarf.

"Get back here, Squid!" he shouted, lunging for the girl. She dodged with a flip to the side.

"What did I even do to you guys?" the Inkling asked, turning around to face the five of them.

"You entered our turf." He said, grabbing her by the shirt and summoning a ball of his green ink, holding it toward her menacingly. "So, now you're gonna pay."

The Inkling simply stared at the Octoling defiantly, refusing to show any emotion. Suddenly, a purple ball of ink struck the green ink ball, dissipating it.

"Who did that?!" the Octoling asked as his four friends looked around and tried to locate the source of the purple ball. Looking up in a tree, they saw a boy, about their age, looking at them.

The boy had blue hair and blue eyes and wore a light blue scarf over a white t-shirt and blue pants.

"Octavian?" the leader asked, confused. "What are you doing? Why did you do that? I was just about to punish this little squidling here for entering our turf."

"This isn't your turf." The boy, Octavian said, jumping out of the tree. "This is the war free zone, where no one can fight and everyone can be."

"You want to settle that with a fight?" the leader of the bullies said, letting go of the Inkling girl and stepping closer to Octavian. "Your dad may be one of the higher ups, but that won't stop me from kicking your ass."

"Are you sure you can?" Octavian said, grinning a little.

"Why you little…" the leader said, taking a swing at Octavian, who dodged the blow relatively easily. The leader swung again, only to be tripped by the Inkling.

"That's not very nice, now is it?" she asked, grinning herself.

The leader growled, taking a pretty powerful punch at the Inkling. The Inkling made no move to dodge it, but instead caught the blow, countering it with a punch of her own. The leader flew back a little ways, getting up, enraged and going after Octavian.

The four remaining Octolings all crowded around the Inkling, summoning their ink, which was pink, yellow, blue, and red going from left to right. The looks on their faces were ones of glee at what they planned to do to the Inkling girl.

"Well" the Inkling said, chuckling. "It seems I need to step it up a bit."

"What do you mean?" one of the Octoling girls asked.

"Well" the Inkling said, getting into a firm position, her feet planted firmly on the ground. "I've got a little hidden power inside of me. I only let it out when I have to, so I guess I'll give you guys a tiny taste."

The Inkling clenched her body, grunting like an anime character. The Octolings could feel her power level start to rise. Her hair began to ripple like it was boiling and her long squid-tails (if you can think of a better term, than please let me know) began to flow behind her like in a strong wind. Her eyes began to flash a more intense purple, piercing into the Octolings like a knife (figuratively, of course). Suddenly, she stopped shouting and stood facing them, her hair still rippling and flowing.

"You want me?" she said, a grin on her face. "Come and get me."

The four Octolings charged at her, but she summoned her own ink, which was purple, to her hands. She threw a punch at one of the female Octolings, striking her jaw and causing a crack to be heard. The Octoling flew back, bouncing on the ground a few times before stopping, fully unconscious.

The Inkling then held her hand in front of one of the male Octolings, releasing a powerful beam of ink that struck him, moving through his whole body (the force, not the ink). He fell backwards, but wasn't dead. The other two quickly followed suit, the Inkling smashing their heads together.

After she had taken care of the four she turned her attention to Octavian, who was fighting the leader.

 _With Octavian_

"Well, Octavian" the leader said, throwing punches, which Octavian dodged. "When they said you had fight in you, I didn't believe them because you didn't look all that impressive. But, I can see now that you do have a good amount of fight in you."

"You too." Octavian said, summoning a ball of ink to his hand. He threw it in the leader's face, blinding him. While the leader struggled to get the ink out of his face, Octavian punched him twice in the gut and once in the face, following it up with a punch to the neck. The leader dropped to the ground, gasping for breath.

Once he had finished his fight, he looked over at the Inkling, who had rippling hair that flew like in the wind.

"How are you doing that?" he asked.

"I don't know." The Inkling said, shrugging. "My mother told me I was doing it once and that I should stop because it was scary."

"I think you look pretty awesome." Octavian said. "You kinda look like a Super Saiyan."

"I know, right." The Inkling said, walking over to Octavian. She extended her hand.

"Name's Sue." She said. Octavian shook it, smiling.

"Octavian." He said. "You're really strong."

"And you're really fast." Sue said, grinning. "You should show me how get fast like that."

"Only if you show me how to become strong like you." Octavian said, also grinning.

"Deal." Sue said, the two of them shaking hands again, becoming fast friends.

 _Present time_

"Ah, memories." Octavian said, chuckling as he brought the shivering Sue a mug of hot cocoa.

"Yeah." Sue said, drinking her cocoa. "That was fun."

"So" Octavian said, stretching a little. "Since you're here, what should we do?"

"I think we should—" Sue began to say before both her and Octavian's phones rang.

"Hello" they said, answering.

"What?!" they shouted at their phones simultaneously. "He/she's where?! No, there's no one with me. I'll be right there."

"What was yours about?" Octavian asked as Sue hung up her phone.

"My cousin's in the demilitarized zone." Sue said. "And he's in a huge fight."

"Mine too." Octavian said. "hope it's not with each other."

"Right." Sue said as the two of them ran out into the rain, Sue discarding the blanket so as not to get it wet.

 _In the demilitarized zone_

Sue and Octavian made it to the war free zone to find several Octolings and Inklings crowded around two fighting individuals, a boy Inkling and a girl Octoling.

The boy wore red pants and a red shirt. His boots were brown. He wore red gloves. He had dark blue hair with darker blue spots in it. It was tied in the top. His eyes were red and seemed to be battle hungry.

The girl wore pink pants and a lighter pink shirt. Her boots were also brown. She also wore red gloves. Her hair was pink and was wild and curled like octopus tentacles, even more so than Octavian's. Her eyes were a pinkish red and were equally as battle hungry.

The Inkling charged up a massive ink ball, as did the Octoling. Both of them had purple ink and everyone backed up from them.

They fired their ink at each other, the ink making a huge beam. The beams collided in the middle of the two of them, creating a ball of surging ink.

After about thirty seconds, the ball of ink burst, sending both fighters backwards. They then charged at each other, summoning ink to their hands. They traded powerful and fast blows, leaving marks of ink on each other.

After about two more minutes of landing blows on each other, they stopped, panting.

"You've improved." The inkling said, grinning, revealing that he had a couple teeth missing.

"You too." The Octoling said, also grinning. Not surprisingly, she had a few missing teeth as well.

Before they could continue, however, they were both grabbed up by someone taller than them.

"Shi/Octa!" Sue/Octavian shouted angrily, hitting their respective younger cousins on the head. "What the hell are you two doing?! I thought I told you not to get into fights! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I was having fun." Shi/Octa said, grinning. The response they got was a very angry glare from their respective older cousins.

"I oughta kick your ass!" Sue/Octavian shouted, hitting their respective cousins.

"Can we just skip to the part where we apologize and you let us go?" Shi/Octa attempted. The glares from Sue and Octavian told them otherwise.

"We were fighting for fun." Octa said.

"Octa" Octavian said. "I told you why you can't fight."

"And Shi" Sue said. "I told you why you can't fight. Why aren't you listening?!"

"Because fighting's fun." Shi said, shrugging. "You used to fight."

"And I quit." Sue said. "For the same reason you shouldn't fight."

"Same here." Octavian said.

"Fine." Shi and Octa said. "We'll stop fighting. But, we want you guys to help us get better."

"No promises." Sue and Octavian said, chuckling as they walked back toward Octavian's house, Shi and Octa following them.

 _Nearby_

The black and white clad Squid Sisters stood beside the man, said man watching something.

Callie was wearing a black dress with pink buttons. The leggings of the dress were pink. She wore black shoes with pink laces. Her hair was long and black and had a pink bow on each side. Her eyes were black and sparkled in the right emotion and light.

Marie was wearing a white dress with green buttons. The leggings of the dress were green. Her shoes were white with green laces. Her hair was black and short and had a green bow in it. Her eyes were white and also could sparkle.

The man wore a long grey trench coat over a black shirt and blue jeans. His shoes were black. He had on a red scarf. His hair was black as were his eyes.

"So" Callie asked, running her fingers through her long, black hair, confused. "What makes you think they're the ones?"

"Yeah" Marie asked, twirling a strand of her short, white hair. "They don't seem like they have what it takes."

"Well" the man said, chuckling. "remember what grandpa taught us. 'It's all in the heart and skill'."

"Bro" Callie said, looking at the man. "What makes you think it's them though? They don't seem like the type."

"Yeah, Grey." Marie said. "Are you really sure? If we screw this up, we won't get another chance."

"Trust me." Grey said. "Our grandpa was Cap'n Cuttlefish. We'll be ready. I know it's them. I can feel it."

"Well, then" Marie said, thinking. "What should we do?"

"Follow them, of course." Grey said, transforming into a squid made purely of ink and speeding along the ground at high speeds. Callie and Marie shrugged, following suit.

* * *

so, just a note (i know, i've given a ton): The Inklings and Octolings aren't enemies (they're not friends, but they're not enemies-to the point of war anyways) at this point in the fic.

So, what do Callie, MArie, and this OC Grey (who is Callie's brother if you didn't know) want with these individuals? Find out on the next chapter (or maybe not, i'm not sure-i literally go into chapters blind minus knowing the main point of the chapter ;P)


End file.
